


The Other Side

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dark, I have this idea from Aaron Pauls Jane costume, Maybe disturbing, Other, Sad, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: Set is on a Valentinesday at the Breaking Bad universumThis is a Translation from the German FFSorry english is not my mother language but i try my best :')





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [..:: Die andere Seite ::..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005329) by [PantheraSade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade). 



Carefully he wore dark eye shadow and black Kajal to his eyelids

Jesse blinked into the mirror of his bathroom and was satisfied with the result.

He leaned forward to the mirror and took the lipstick to drew the contours of his mouth with the blood-red color.  
But he was interrupted by ringing at the door.

For a few moments Jesse remained in silent and hoped the troublemaker would disappear if he realized that nobody seemed to be at home.  
But the bell rang again, had a bit penetrating which was reinforced by knocking on the door.

All right then…  
Jesse went from the bathroom in the direction of the apartment door with an annoyed: "Yo, i come! Geez…"

Before the young man unlocked the door he hurriedly wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater to make the red color disappear.

Mr. White stood with a worried expression in his face on the door. He eyed the boy from head to toe, pointing one finger at Jesse's mouth.  
Walters partner in crime turned slightly to the side, rubbing his hand across the said spot.

"What do you want." Jesse asked rhetorically.

"Jesse, you forgot your jacket in the lab. I wanted to drop it by."

Jesse frowned and took his jacket from Walter.  
"I would have taken it back to me tomorrow.. that was unnecessary, Mr. White."  
He wanted to close the door but his former chemestry-teacher blocked it with his foot.

"Can i come in, Jesse?"

The boy snorted annoyed, his eyes darkening.

"No, you disappear."

"Jesse wait.. i-"

But the door is slammed in his face and a quiet 'click' told him Jesse had locked it too. 

Mr. White brought out with the other hand behind his back a basket filled with sweets, CHeetos and Funnyuns.  
He looked sadly at it and set it on Jesse's doorstep.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Jesse." Walter whispered more to himself and smiled sorrowfully.  
Then he turned away and went to his Pontiac Aztek to drive home.

 

-

 

Jesse drew the contours of his mouth with the blood-red color …  
He was satisfied with the result …  
A few small but very strong sedative tablets disappeared between his lips. 

Only one tiny thing missing …

A moment later a black long hair wig crowned his head.  
He tugged at some hairstrands on the pony and watched his reflection.  
Turning his head slowly from one side to the other, then looking straight into his own eyes.  
Jesse leaned on the sink with both hands and leaned forward. He kissed his reflection and left the imprint of his lips on the surface.  
Then he strolled slowly into his spacious living room, turned the stereo system up loud and dropped onto his sofa.

While the sound of "Wait before me - Moby" was heard from the loudspeakers, Jesse looked at a torn photograph of Jane in his hands.  
The effect of the tablets began to develop to their full strength.

Jesse took a deep breath, his eyes grew heavier, and he slowly turned to one side snuggled against the upholstery of his sofa.

"Happy Valentine's Day ... Jane."

Whispered Jesse before he fell asleep.


End file.
